Hijacked Summer
by keepyourpantson
Summary: It's Summer time and 15yearold Gabrielle Simmons has to go to Summer Camp. What happens when she finds out her sworn enemy is coming with her? And to make matters worse, their camp is taken over by a group of kidnappers! How will she survive?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the three ninjas, nor half of the plot of this story, but I do own Gabrielle Simmons, her parents, Ryan, and other people you don't recognize. This story is based on a movie I watched when I was a kid, unfortunately, I forgot the title of the movie o.O

**A/N:** I don't have much to say except that this story might replace my other 3 Ninjas story. Sorry to those of you who liked my other story better. But don't worry, I'm not deleting the old one. I might write it again if I have the time.

* * *

"Mr. Douglas, if you know what's best for you, you will stop this hullabaloo right now." Our Spanish teacher Ms. Rodriguez warned, teeth gritted.

"Why should I?" Colt asked smugly, crossing his arms.

I sighed, shaking my head, and looked down at the sketch I had made. Colt was, as usual, looking for trouble. He had made a commotion earlier by throwing spitballs at the black board. It was childish, yes, but surprisingly, everyone found it funny. Everyone but me, that is.

"That's it! I am confident you know your way to the principal's office. Or, should I send someone to escort you?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Colt grinned maliciously and looked directly at me.

Ms. Rodriguez glared at him and motioned towards the door. "Out!"

"I'm on my way." Colt grinned widely while shrugging his shoulders innocently.

Before he left the classroom, he glanced back at me and winked, which made Ryan, who was sitting in front of me, chuckle. I glared at the back of his head and kicked his desk, hard. He choked back his laugh. Ms. Rodriguez looked at the both of us peculiarly.

"Ms. Simmons, would you want to join Mr. Douglas on his way to the principal's office?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Yes Gabrielle, would you?" Colt interjected, which earned him another glare from Ms. Rodriguez.

"No señora," I muttered my Spanish accent evident in every word I uttered.

"Out, the both of you! Before _I_ call the Principal."

"Yes ma'am," Colt rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

Sighing, I quickly stood up and followed Colt out the door. Apparently, the class found it amusing, the "flirting" Colt and I usually do. If you can call it that. To tell the truth, I hated the guy. I didn't know why exactly, but I just hated him. Every time I saw him, the hairs at the back of my neck would stand, sending chills down my spine. Ryan had once said he only annoys me because he likes me. Well, he's wrong and I'm determined to prove just that.

"Quite a show you put on view back there," Colt grinned, nodding his head towards the direction of the classroom.

"I'm not in the mood for any of your _evil_ schemes, Colt." I muttered, glaring at the floor beneath me.

"Party pooper," he muttered, widening is grin, if it were possible.

"Trouble maker," I shot back.

"You're acting like a little brat."

I raised an expectant brow at him. "Speak for yourself Mr. I-want-all-the-attention,"

"Is that _all_ you can come up with? My grandpa can give better comebacks than you."

"Then why don't you ask your grandpa to speak for you?"

"What?" Colt froze in his spot, looking at me curiously.

"Never mind, let's just get this over with," I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him towards the Principal's office.

* * *

"I don't get it. The two of you have practically known each other since you were in diapers, why can't you both get along?" Ryan wondered out loud as we stopped in front of my locker.

"That's because it's socially impossible. He has his own group of friends, which I honestly disapprove of, and I have mine." I stated simply.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Ryan muttered indistinctly.

"What?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So, what are you planning to do this summer?"

"Nothing really," I admitted. "Dad's going on a business trip next week and my mom's off to shoot her new commercial on the same day."

Yes, my mom and dad were BIG time people. Unlike me. I was simply Gabrielle Simmons; a nobody.

"That sucks," Ryan chuckled. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me tonight. You know, to celebrate the last day of school."

I slammed my locker door shut and turned to face the blushing Ryan. "I'd like that." I smiled.

* * *

When I arrived at home, the house was oddly quiet.

"Caitlin, in the living room," I heard my dad call out.

I sighed in relief and made my way to the living room. Once I got there, I saw my mother and father seated on the couch, with my 5 year old sister playing on the floor in front of them.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" my mother asked, smiling brightly.

She rarely asks me that question. What makes today anymore different?

"Um, it was okay, I guess." I replied slowly.

"Caitlin, take a seat." My father heaved a sigh, patting the chair in front of him. "We need to talk."

I reluctantly made my way to the couch. "Yes?"

My father began telling me about how he and my mother enrolled me in Summer Camp, which would take place tomorrow. Apparently it was because I got sent to the principal's office today. Of course, it was only right for me to condemn the situation.

"What? You can't do that!" I blurted out, bolting up from my seat.

My five year old sister stared at me in confusion.

"I know it's hard for you, honey, but this is the first time your father and I will be out for the whole summer, and we wouldn't want you to be alone." My mother reasoned out.

"Plus, we've been receiving _more_ bad news from your academic performance lately." My dad added in, emphasizing the word 'more'.

"But mom, I won't be alone. Ryan's going to be here with me-"

"Do you really think I would allow a boy to stay with you in this house, alone?" my father raised a brow, his voice getting noticeably firmer.

"No," I snapped, glaring at him menacingly. "What about Amanda? She can't stay here all by herself!"

"She won't be staying here. She'll be with your grandmother. It's been a while since she has seen the both of you."

"Then why can't I go with her?" I could tell by their looks that they were starting to feel upset, but they wouldn't give up, no matter what I say. "Fine, I'll go, but you're responsible for whatever happens to me."


End file.
